Electronic commerce is a popular way of selling items (e.g., goods and/or services) to consumers. A typical electronic commerce system may provide user interfaces that enable consumers to browse and/or purchase items from a merchant or seller associated with the electronic commerce system. Item listings may typically be located using a search engine or by browsing item categories or lists. A typical electronic commerce system may additionally provide a user with information identifying recommended items (such as products and/or services) that may be of potential interest to the user. Often, the recommended items are selected by the electronic commerce system based on past browsing or purchasing behavior of users. For example, if users that purchased a given first item often also purchased a given second item, an electronic commerce system may recommend the second item to a user that has expressed interest in the first item.